


Disarming Benedict

by UnicornofAmber



Series: Random/Vialle [3]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 20:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornofAmber/pseuds/UnicornofAmber
Summary: No one can disarm Benedict... right?
Relationships: Random/Vialle (Chronicles of Amber)
Series: Random/Vialle [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561285
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Disarming Benedict

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OneTrueStudent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTrueStudent/gifts).

“Vi, I gotta go.” 

Vialle frowned when she felt Random’s hand untangle itself from hers. It was quick as if something had put him on edge. Sure, going to the front lines always made Random nervous to leave her alone, even though she was in the safest place one could be right now. But this was different.

“Already?” Vialle asked her husband as she quickly grasped his hand and began to massage it. 

“Yes, I have to go, truly now.” Random very thinly said, and as he spoke Vialle could hear footsteps approaching. They weren’t recognizable to the blind woman and she frowned. Random misinterpreted her reaction, and said, “I will be back as soon as I can.”

“I know you will. What has you so worked up to leave so soon? Normally Eric has to drag you out of our doors.” Vialle joked, which caused Random to let out a little laugh.

“That is because you are far more precious to guard.” Random said before placing a kiss on her cheek. “See you soon, Vi.”

Vialle waved as the familiar breeze of the Trump brought Random back to the front and sighed as she dropped her hand back to her side.

“Excuse me, my lady-” 

“Oh!” Vialle jumped out of her skin and placed her hand on her chest when she heard someone speak from behind her back. “I am so very sorry for my reaction, I had not heard you. Can I know your name, and what I can help you with?” The blind woman said as she turned around.

“Benedict, my lady…” Benedict’s voice died out, before suddenly adding on, “Lady Vialle, I take it?”

“That I am.” Vialle nodded. “You are Random’s oldest brother, are you not?” 

Benedict’s eyebrows went up at her bold question and he sharply nodded, only for him to realize that Vialle was blind. “Indeed.” The quiet man voiced.

“Welcome back to Amber.” Vialle warmly smiled at him. “I wish we could have met in more pleasant situations, though.”

“Likewise.” Benedict quipped back, before continuing on, “Where did Random go? I want a word with him” The oldest son of Oberon was getting restless from not achieving his goal just yet and it frustrated him. He always wanted things to be quickly done with.

A man of little words he was, Vialle mused to herself, but she had heard enough stories of Benedict from Random not to underestimate his silence. It was, as Random so fittingly put it, like the calm before the storm. It wasn’t exactly tension and it wasn’t exactly eagerness, but something seemed to take hold of Benedict, pulling him towards battle. 

But, what little words he said, were direct and to the point, and Vialle had nothing but respect for such directness. “He went off to the front lines, my lord. Though he did not let me know on which front.”

“Did he now?” 

Vialle didn’t nod nor did she affirm Benedict’s hypothetical question. “My lord, may I be allowed to touch your face? Random described many of your siblings, but hearing and feeling is an entire different story.”

Benedict nodded again, realized his mistake, gritted his teeth for doing so a second time, before finally saying, “Off course.” The tall man had to bend his back in order for Vialle to properly reach his face. Her hands were, pretty much like her figure, delicate and soft. 

He had heard of Gerard what had become of Random - Prisoner in Rebma, married to a blind girl of low status and somehow falling in love - which had left the eldest brother sceptical and mildly curious at least. He’d wanted to see for himself, but Random seemed to evade him. 

“Thank you. Would you like some tea before you go off to the front lines?”

Benedict regarded her silently and a bit perplexed at her direct questions. No one of his kin had ever asked him such an ordinary thing. “One then.” The warrior replied sternly to let her know it would stay with one.

Vialle beamed. “Great! How do you like your tea? What biscuits do you eat with them? I’m afraid I don’t have that much choice since Random loathes to drink tea himself, but-”

“Mint is fine, my lady.” Benedict stopped the enthusiastic blind woman with a hint of a smile on his face. 

“Oh, I have that. Just give me a second.” Vialle replied as she began to ready their tea, while Benedict seated himself in one of the comfy seats in the library. Aside from working in the hospital, the blind woman took it upon herself that there was enough to drink and eat in the common areas. 

“You helped to raise Martin, did you not?” Benedict voiced as Vialle put the tray down. 

“I did. So did you, according to Llewella.” 

“Hm.” Benedict affirmed before taking a sip. “Yes, I did. The tea is splendid, as a side note.”

“Thank you. Though it surprises me you start about Martin.” Vialle spoke after taking a sip as well. 

“It is something mutual we did for the boy.” Benedict replied as he put his cup down. “Something to bond over.”

Vialle crooked her head. “Lord Benedict, if one wishes to bond, one has to share their emotions to one another, not their emotions regarding another. While I am fond of Martin, it is not in my place anymore to watch over his safety. Though,” Vialle went on, “I do worry about it. You should speak to Random, if something concerns you.”

“Random left him to his own,” Benedict began.

“Yes, I am well aware.” Vialle interrupted him, which caused the shocked warrior to become silent. “I am Random’s wife, Lord Benedict. I share in his concerns, fears and dreams. That does not make me an extension of him, let alone a replacement. You are off course always welcome to talk to me, about whatever you like. But please do not take my answers for Randoms.”

“But you’ll report back to Random.”

“I will tell him we talked today. Should he implore about our conversation, I will say the same what I said to you and implore Random to talk with you. I’d hate to be the messenger when it is perfectly capable to talk face-to-face.” Vialle smiled when she felt Benedict’s discomfort. “Many of your siblings felt the same, lord Benedict. A great deal of distrust is solved when everyone communicates clearly and directly towards one another.”

“Then why does Random evade me? He vanished through Trump the moment he saw me.”

Vialle stayed silent for a little while. “Lord Benedict, I know it may seem the exact opposite. But Random fears confrontation with his past - with you, the metaphorical door to his son. He does not yet feel worthy to ask you, let alone feel worthy as a father.” 

Benedict grumbled at her explanation. “To me, it sounds like he is evading his responsibility all over again.”

“Random is posponing because he is very much is aware and concerned of the responsibility regarding his son” Vialle retorted. “He doesnt feel ready yet, and that on itself shows wisdom. I do not want him to blindly take on a role he does not feel ready for - I respect his decisions as he does mine.”

Benedict silently regarded the blind woman. “I don’t see how you two stayed married after that one year.” Honestly the mental picture Vialle had given to him, clashed immediately with Random’s. These two had to be at each other’s throats every hour of the day. His little brother would have found her aggravating to say the least. 

Vialle began to laugh and it took a moment for Benedict to realize his choice of words. “I came to love him, and so did he. Sometimes it is that simple.” 

Maybe some things were that simple, Benedict thought to himself as he sipped from his tea. And the most simplest explanation were often the ones he could not grasp. He had walked the multiverse for so long, he only saw everything as a strategic game and sought find the reason behind every move one makes. Not understanding was not in his vocabulary. “Thank you for the tea, Lady Vialle. But I fear I have to go now.” Benedict said as he stood up from his chair, kissed her soft hand, and walked towards the doorway. The tall man paused at the door, contemplating if he should close it or not.

.

“You can leave the door open.” Vialle noted his hesitation and added, “It was lovely to meet you, Lord Benedict.” Vialle smiled and waved to him.

“And you.” Benedict couldn’t stop a smile from appear on his face and the tall man crashed his lips together. Only then, the realization once again came upon him that she couldn’t see his smile, let alone his wave. Benedict began to chuckle at that as he took out his Trumps, and for a moment the warrior stayed still from shock. When was the last time he had actually laughed like that? He barely could remember such a time...

He could see the tiniest bit why Random was so moved by her. Benedict smiled again at his choice of words, shook his head and focused on his task ahead. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just imagining little sweet Vialle next to tall terrifying Benedict, is just endearing. He would just be towering above her and Vialle could care less.


End file.
